


Brother

by Izzu



Series: Kureshima Bond [7]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kureshima Takatora has always been his world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All his life, his older brother has been his everything. His world. Kureshima Takatora was everything that he aspired for. His brother was the person he most loved, most respected, most feared… and also, most hated.

His brother was always the one that stayed by his side. The one who sincerely cared about him. The only one. Well, at least until he met some more people and let them enter his heart. And he suppose… his birth mother would also care about him just as much as his brother would. Not that he could have a chance to know… or remembered.

His brother was the only family that mattered to him. Other people have no significance. Not even his own father. No one else cared about him as much as his brother. That’s why, he really respected his brother above all else… and disliked people who don’t regard his brother the same way.

But at times, he really feared his brother.

Whenever his brother became angered, he was really scared. Because Takatora- _nii-san_ was not the kind of person so quick to anger. So when he did… his brother could really be frightful.

Yet also…

Sometimes he hated his brother.

Suppose he shouldn’t be so selfish. But the more his brother started acting the same way as their father did; focusing too much about work and pushing aside other things, he started resenting his brother. Even though deep inside his heart, he knows that his brother still cared about him. Much more than their father ever did. But still…

He can’t help it. More so after he found some other people to care about and then being told (however indirectly) that those people that he cared about were trash. And he hated it when his brother still treated him like a child.

Childish of him, yes. What an irony.

Despite that…

Despite all of that, he still loved his brother. Kureshima Takatora will always be… the most important person inside his heart.


	2. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He refused to accept it as a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding this as a compliment to Brother. Cos this one cannot stand by it's own. Had this written along the same time I finished Brother but unsure if I should post this up. Well... whatever.

In which it hurts him when he finally able to see the other side of his brother that he never saw before.

He thought by finally allowing him in, his brother would treat him as an **_equal_**. Because all he ever wanted was for his brother to consider him to be important as he considered his brother was. He didn’t fault his brother though.

But it annoyed him… seeing his brother’s subordinates acting on their own. It annoyed him too, when his friends could not see that everything his brother have done was for everyone’s sake. It annoyed him, when people did not regard his brother as **_highly_** as he did.

And it hurts… to watch his brother struggling alone against all odds.

He **_respected_ ** his brother a lot. That’s why… even when his brother told him do things that he didn't want to do, he’d abide to it. Because his brother **_said_** so. And since his brother said so, his brother must be **_correct_**.

Kureshima Takatora was the person he **_aspired_** to be. He was **_perfect_** in everything. That’s why… someone like that cannot make a mistake. It was not possible. It’s not possible for someone as great as his brother to make a mistake!

But he did… made a mistake. His brother did. He shouldn’t have been so lenient. He should have done something about Kouta-san before that person ruined someone else. Like Kouta-san ruined him, Ryoma-san… Mai-san! He should have stopped Kouta-san from meeting his brother at all cost!

Because that mistake… cost him with too high a price.

He had to _watch_ the great figure that was his brother, _fall to ruin_. Because of Kouta he had to continue on… _fighting alone_. He hated Kouta even more because of that. He hated his brother for leaving him alone to fend for himself.

Even worse, to find out his brother had _**survived**_ the fall… but _**didn’t come back to him**_ sooner. And to see his brother… **_siding_** with Kouta. **The very person that caused his brother to drop his guard and be betrayed**.

xxx

“You are my shadow. You’re every mistake I’ve ever made.”

His heart ached when he heard his brother spoke those words.

_Why did you have to say it like that? Are you saying I’m nothing but a shadow? Are you saying that I’m just a mistake? Nothing more than that? Then what AM I?_

“If I am your shadow…”

_If that’s all you see about me…_

“That means… I can’t be real until you’re gone!”

_Are you fine with that, nii-san? That means that only ONE of us can be allowed to live. What of me? What if I want to live? Must I kill you?_

His heart felt like being torn to shreds. Even as he spoke, it hurt him to think that it was inevitable that he HAD to kill his brother. In order to live. Because that’s what being a shadow meant.

He thought his existence _**mattered**_ to his brother. He thought _he mattered_. But now his brother was telling him that he was just **_a shadow_**.

xxx

_He thought he felt something pricked. Something was broken, somewhere._

_What was it?_

xxx

_‘Cut out the useless things… then your life will be complete.’_

_‘...noblesse oblige…’_

Was all that spoken to him before… all lies? Are you saying all that lines of thoughts… was a mistake?

_‘...every mistake that I’ve made.’_

Then, _nii-san_ … had been mistaken before?

Was that even possible? For his brother to be wrong? Made a mistake? Not just the one that lead to his brother’s betrayal, but everything else that transpired before? How could THAT be wrong? He had followed everything that his brother thoughts him, and that led him to his alliance with Redyue. And that was the right move.

Because Roshuo was all too powerful.

Was that… wrong, too? When his decision could save more people than what the initial estimate had been?

THAT CAN’T BE WRONG!

The old _nii-san_ wouldn’t have said all these things. The old nii-san would have agreed with what he’s doing.

 _Nii-san_ got to be like this because of Kouta. _Nii-san_ didn’t listen to him because of Kouta!

Micchi removed the energy lockseed from his Driver and attached it onto the slot on his Sonic Arrow.

He was wrong? That can’t be possible!

He was _**not**_ his brother’s mistake!


End file.
